A Choice With No Regrets AU
by CallMeReckless
Summary: What if Levi Ackerman had a family before the Survey Corps... What if he had a loving wife and daughter... What would change? Would Levi still be the same Levi, or would things be different? (One chapter story)


The military police were a group or moronic, selfish pigs who did nothing but laze around all day and chase after petty criminals in an attempt to make it seem like they were actually doing some work. But these people, they were different. They were energetic, intelligent human beings who were determined to capture us no matter what. They were members of the Survey Corps and honestly, each and every day think back to the day where they finally caught us, I find myself quite unsure of how to react. Personally i wasn't sure whether or not to be happy, or sad by the memories. All i know is that many years ago, the military police caught us, i lost my mother, my aunt and my uncle, but despite that fact, my father and I managed to escape poverty, and that is something i am truly grateful for. But this, this here is my story.

~/~

Many years ago, my father and i lived in the underground city with the rest of my family. The city was located underneath the capital. The underground city was a place where the homeless thrived and the criminals hid, and this place, in amongst the sewerage is what i had learnt to call home. I was only six years old at the time, and i was living in such a naive state, that i honestly had no idea what sort of dire situation we were in or why my family was so desperate to escape this place.

My father, Levi Ackerman, was involved with a group of thugs, whose life of crime was designed only to benefit their loved ones to enable each of the could survive these slums. but sadly along with a life of crime, comes pursuers and sadly my father and his group had plenty, and one day, they got to close for my father's liking."It's not military police this time! Their scouts! Lily, listen to me, Isabel, Farlan and i will lead them away, i want you to take Alexandrie somewhere safe. I love you." And with those words, my father along with my aunt and uncle were gone, my tiny body was wrapped up in a blanket, as my mother ran for cover.

But no matter how hard you try to run you'll eventually get caught. Even though i have been deprived of my sight due to my mother trying to conceal my identity, i knew that both of us had been captured. My mother was squirming, shouting and an unfamiliar voice was trying to calm my mother down. "We've captured the boisterous girl and the younger of the boys, Erwin's taking care of the leader now." A strange voice said, and within minutes i found myself being thrown to the ground

The impact caused my body to ache as i began to cry out in pain. "NO! DON'T" I heard my mother's voice scream out in fear as tight grip took ahold of my sobbing body. Slowly my vision was given back to me as i stared at a\the strange man holding me. The man was a giant compared to my family of short people, and honestly his size scared me.

I began to take in my surroundings, each member of my family was bound in handcuffs, and my father's head was being held in a deep puddle of water as he frantically gasped for air. Slowly, my father's head was pulled out of the water as he started to regain his regular breathing patterns. "What is your name?" A blonde haired man asked my father, but father only looked my way, as if to check if I was alright, remaining silent. The blonde man looked my way "Pass the kid." he ordered, as the man holding me passed me over to the blonde one. I wriggled and squirmed, but he had a firm grip on me. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET HER GO!" Father yelled, but the blonde man just smirked, holding me by the collar of my dress, dangling me in front of my father. "Answer the question or the kid gets it. What is your name?" He asked again, as the another man pinned my father down holding his face only inches from the puddle. "You bastards." Father hissed, as the blonde man dropped me in the puddle, however just as he was about to push my face under, my father spoke up. "It's Levi!" He shouted, as the blonde man smiled, picking me back up again.

"Why don't we make a deal Levi, None of you will be charged of anything, Instead lend us your power, enlist in the survey Corps." The man stated, as i began to shiver due to my body being soaking wet. "And if i refuse?" Father asked. "We'll hand you over to the military police, think of all the crimes you have all committed. You'll immediately be thrown in jail, and this little one will be left alone in the sewers." The man replied.

Father remained silent for a few moments before finally opening his mouth "Fine… We'll join your damn survey corps." He mumbled and they immediately released my father who immediately picked me up and embraced me ever so tight. One by one my family members were released, and before i knew it we were being lead up a large staircase and out onto the surface world.

I Couldn't believe my eyes. I had heard stories of the place, stories of sunlight, stories of green and stories of the beautiful blue sky. But seeing the sight was nothing like what i had heard of in the stories. Seeing these things were enough to make my heart race with excitement, seeing these things made me never want to return to the slums of the underground city again.

These soldiers led my family towards their base, gave my parents uniforms, forced them to introduce themselves to the rest of the Survey Corps and sent my family to different gender based sleeping quarters. I spent the majority of my time clinging to my father or when everyone was out training, I was left with the blonde man from before; Commander Erwin Smith.

Erwin was a lot nicer when he wasn't in a threatening mood and eventually i loosened up with him, and began helping him with his long distance formation plan for the upcoming mission. I got to help select colours for the smoke signals and help draw up the map. It was mainly just busy work but it made me happy to feel included. I was always asking silly questions like What's formation mean?"or "What are titans?' I was a curious child, and even if i shouldn't know the answers, deep down i truly wanted to know about the world.

It wasn't long until the first mission arrived, and i was left in the capable hands of commander Pixis of the Garrison and his loving wife. For ages i knew nothing on whether or not my family was dead or alive, so when i finally heard the sound of the bells, i was thrilled. "They're here! They're here!" I shouted as Pixis and his wife chuckled slightly, as they watched my excitement. "Yes, yes. Now put on your scarf and gloves, and I'll take you down there!" Pixis said, as i nodded. i quickly pulled on my scarf and gloves as Pixis took my hand and lead me towards the gate.

Pixis picked me up high as we searched through the soldiers and the horses trying to find someone i knew. After much searching i finally found my father, sitting atop a horse with a solemn look on his face as he talked to a tall brunette girl with glasses. "Papa!" I shouted, reaching outwards as Pixis pushed through the crowd, walking alongside Levi. "Commander… Alexandrie.." Father spoke, trying to smile, however the expression instantly faded. 

Pixis passed me over to father, and bidded farewell, as father shouted a thank you, as he positioned me on the saddle just in front of him, between his arms and legs. "Oh this must be the little munchkin i've heard so much about." The girl with glasses beamed as we arrived at the base. Father put me on his hip as he and the glasses girl lead their horses into the stables. "Who are you?" I asked, clinging onto my father's sleeve. "I'm your father's new friend, My name is Hanji. I hope we can be friends to." Hanji asked, holding out her hand. I grabbed onto father's sleeve tighter as father turned me to face Hanji better. "It's alright, she's a nice person." father said, as i placed my hand in Hanji's, shaking it. "there you go. Now. if your father is ever bothering you, you come to me alright." She spoke as i nodded.

Father and Hanji began to walk back to the mess hall when suddenly i realized mother, aunt and uncle were not with us. "Hey papa, where's mama And Aunt Izzy and Uncle Farlan?" I asked as father suddenly froze. Hanji placed a hand on father's shoulder before walking ahead as Father put me down, and knelt down to my height. Slowly father put his hands on my shoulders, and looked up at me.

That's when i noticed it. Even though i was a child who was happy being ever so naive. I knew there was something wrong. I saw the sorrow in his eyes, i saw the tears that stained his face, i saw the emotions which he was trying to keep bottled up. Bottle up for the sake of protecting me. "Your mother…and the others… They're no longer here…" Father whispered. "Papa, what do you mean? Did they go back underground?" I asked, as i watched him try to choke back his tears. "No Ma Chèrie, They're… The titans… The titans got them." He whispered.

And in that moment, everything went hazy. In all honesty i don't remember what happened after that. I remember feeling my heart shatter, i remember feeling scared, hurt. I remember screaming out such hateful words towards my father, refusing to believe his words. I remember seeing the pain in his eyes and the sorrow in his voice, and i remember running… running far away hoping to never be found.

But as the sun started to set, and people started to vanish, i found myself craving to be found, and remain in my father's arms for the rest of eternity. I fell to my knees, and sobbed my little heart out. "Papa!... Papa! Where are you Papa!" I cried, as my tears hit the ground infront of me.

It wasn't until the smile of a beautiful angel came my way, in which i finally managed to calm down. She was gorgeous. With dark brown hair swept into a side pony and matching eyes. She was wearing a dress of green, a long white apron and white her hands was a baskets full of fresh tomatoes. "Goodness me, sweetheart, Are you lost? Oh come on now sweetie, i won't have a young thing like you on the streets. I'll give you some nice warm soup and a bed to sleep in and tomorrow we will find your family? Okay" She suggested, as i hiccuped slightly. "Yes Madam." I replied, as she took me by the hand and led me into her home.

The house itself was nice and cozy, however the people inside were frightening. "Who is she! Why is she here?" So kid with golden eyes snapped, as i hid behind the kind woman. "Now Eren, don't be nasty. She was lost.. Be nice." The woman said as she stepped to the side, revealing me to the boy. "You've been crying? Ummm er- please don't be sad?" The Eren boy said.

"She's lost Eren, she has a right to upset. What's your name sweetheart?" Eren's mother asked. "Alexandrie… and i'm not just sad that im lost… Some of my loved ones were eaten by those stupid ti…. titans." I stuttered, before beginning to cry again. "Ahh, don't cry…. Ummm…. Here!" Eren said as he shoved a toy rabbit into my arms, as Eren's mother's hand flew to her mouth "I'm sorry that those stupid creatures took your mummy… Keep the rabbit. he'll protect you!" Eren shouted, causing me to laugh.

Eren's mother fed me, bathed me and dressed me, as i played with eren late into the night. However just as Eren and i were getting ready to fall asleep, the sound of my father's voice filled my ears. "Alexandrie! Where are you? Ma Chèrie, come back! Alexandrie!" Father shouted, as Eren's mother shot up and raced to the door, flicking on the front light. "Sir! I have her, She's in here!" She shouted, as my father and Hanji rushed inside. "Oh my, you're quite young. You two must be her parents? My name is Carla." Eren's mother spoke.

"Oh no.. I'm not her mother, I'm just helping search." Hanji spoke as i rubbed my eyes, clinging on to the rabbit. "Papa!" I shouted, as i ran towards my father reaching out my arms as he kneeled down, hugging me tightly. After a while, father placed hands on my shoulders and stared at me. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He said sternly as i nodded hugging father tighter.

"You are scouts i see… No her wails make sense i take it you lost someone? I'm so sorry." Carla spoke. "Yes, I lost my brother and sister and my wife. Alexandrie didn't take the news so well. Thankyou ever so much for looking after my daughter." Father soke. "I'm sure you would do the same if you saw my child in trouble." Carla spoke, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder. "trust me. i would."

Even though father didn't know it then, he kept that promise long after Carla had passed. As i stand here, preparing to venture outside the walls once again, alongside my dearest friend, i knew he had kept his promise, and would continue to do so, to ensure that my friend Eren, would never suffer by the hand of another person, and continued to treat him as his own… Just like Carla had done to me.


End file.
